


That's Where You're Wrong

by acciosalmon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciosalmon/pseuds/acciosalmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A café and a conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Where You're Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble. Title from the Arctic Monkeys song of the same name. Originally written in December 2011.

 

 

**. . .**  
  
He’s already on his second cigarette by the time tea comes round. Well, _she_ has tea, a bit too milky in a chipped cup. _He_ has coffee; black, no cream, no sugar. Rank.  
  
“How is it?” Lily asks.  
  
“Shit,” Severus says after a meager sip and a wrinkle of his nose.  
  
He never liked this cafe, but she honestly doesn’t give a fuck. The place isn’t much, a bit dingy with a bit too much of an old greasy smell and a bit too much dust lingering on the windowsill. But it’s better than doing nothing at her place, waiting for second term of fifth year to start as the happy glow of Christmas and New Year’s wanes. Besides, her father is at his Severus quota for the remainder of the holidays. Her father’s irritation is easy enough to spot, complete with tensing muscles and a slight narrowing of his left eye when he spots Severus sitting on the couch for the tenth afternoon in a row.  
  
“You look terrible,” Lily says.  
  
Severus’ expression remains mild. “Thanks.”  
  
“I mean, you don’t look _well_ ,” Lily clarifies. “You’ve lost weight, and it’s not like you have much to lose in the first place. And you look like you need more sleep or something. And less fags.”  
  
He rolls his eyes over his coffee cup. “Like you can fucking talk. You’ve been nicking fags from me all week.”  
  
Lily kicks at his shin under the table. “ _Twice_ this week. Only _twice._ ”  
  
Severus takes a drag. “Whatever.”  
  
A waiter comes by with Lily’s fry up, and just as she’s about to note the circles under his eyes, she notices Severus’ sour expression.  
  
Lily frowns. “ _What?_ ”  
  
Severus throws her a look, scowl deepening. “Didn’t you _see_?”  
  
“Who? What?” Lily turns around.  
  
“The _waiter,”_ Severus says.  
  
Lily prods her eggs. “What _about_ him?”  
  
“The prick looked at you like—”  
  
“Stop, stop, stop—”  
  
“I’m just—”  
  
“ _No_ , I’m sick of you interpreting every look some bloke gives me as an invitation for me to—”  
  
Severus looks pained. “Don’t say it.”  
  
Lily lowers her voice. “—To _wank him off_. Sometimes a smile is just that: A smile. Loosen up will you? And I can handle myself, thanks.”  
  
“Right, well…” Whatever Severus plans to say dies on the tip of his tongue, and he goes for the coffee again.  
  
There’s a heavy, awkward, _horrid_ silence that Lily cannot stand. With a sigh, she pushes her plate to the middle of the table, a peace offering of the fatty, mediocre variety. “Come on then, help me finish this. You need it more than _I_ do.”  
  
Reluctantly, Severus stubs his cigarette and breaks off a piece of dry toast. Lily gives him another sharp kick, greeting his startled expression with a grin. The corners of his mouth twitch into some small semblance of a smile. For now, it’s enough.  
  
  
---


End file.
